fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Scissor Tobi-Kadachi
Scissor Tobi-Kadachi (はさみカダチ, Hasami Kadachi) is a Rare Species of the Tobi-Kadachi Physiology The Scissor Tobi-Kadachi has lost most of its fur due to age and battle. The only left can typically be found on the top of its head and back of the neck, which has turned jet black. Its scales have taken on a silver sheen while its claws, fangs and horns have increased significantly in size. Its tail has split into two spikes, forming a shape similar to a lilypad. The scales near the edge are looser, allowing it to fire them off from its body with a mere flick. Its lightning sacs have developed past the regular static charges of a Tobi Kadachi, and now generates a regular charge that courses through its body. This gives it a drastic change in speed in exchange for lower agility as it seems not even the monster can handle its full potential, while also giving it a new slew of potential attacks to take down opponents. Behavior The Scissor Tobi Kadachi does not spend as much time flying from tree to tree like its cousin. Instead, it remains perched on a branch in silence, waiting for unsuspecting prey to pass below. It sends a surge of electricity to electrify its scales before sending them down at its prey to paralyze it. When facing larger monsters, it uses its deadly claws and horns to lacerate them. When in peril, the Tobi Kadachi uses enormous surges of lightning to scare off monsters with thunderous booms and bright flashes. It appears that this leaves them exhausted for a brief moment, with just enough energy to run away to safety. Abilities The Scissor Tobi-Kadachi has attacks that inflicts 'Convulsion'. This makes the Hunter shake from the electric shock, causing massive damage to be inflicted from their injuries. This leaves them with a regular Bleed status that must be healed. Normal State * Claw Swipe: The Scissor Tobi-Kadachi swipes at the Hunter, inflicting Bleed on contact. * Serpentine Lunge: The Scissor Tobi-Kadachi lunges at the Hunter, inflicting Bleed on contact. * Horn Ram: The Scissor Tobi-Kadachi lowers its head and strikes upwards, sending the Hunter upwards and inflicting bleed. * Tail Counter: The Scissor Tobi-Kadachi crouches down. If a Hunter attempts to jump on it or is in the air, the Tobi Kadachi will slam them with its tail and inflict Thunderblight. * Jabbing Bite: The Scissor Tobi-Kadachi opens its mouth, yellow electricity coursing between its fangs before it lunges forward. The Hunter will be sent flying, inflicting Convulsion mid-air before crashing onto the floor. * Iron Fan: The Scissor Tobi-Kadachi flicks its tail to the other side, sending out scales that fan out and inflict Bleed. * Iron Gust: The Scissor Tobi-Kadachi slams its tail and brings down a rain of scales that inflict Bleed. Enraged State * Claw Roll: The Scissor Tobi-Kadachi will lunge forward and swipe with its right claw, landing on its shoulder before rolling back up. * Lightning Snatch: The Scissor Tobi-Kadachi will pull a front leg back and electricity will course around the leg before attempting to pin the Hunter. If hit, the Hunter will be slammed against the ground repeatedly before the Scissor Tobi-Kadachi discharges the electricity into the Hunter and tosses them aside. This attack inflicts Thunderblight * Twin Lightning Strike: The Scissor Tobi-Kadachi gets on its hind legs. Its front legs will spark and crackle with lightning before it slams both down in front of it. This attack inflicts Thunderblight and Wind Pressure. * Iron Bolt: The Scissor Tobi-Kadachi charges its tail before flicking it, sending out a series of scales that can inflict Convulsion on contact. * Iron Storm: The Scissor Tobi-Kadachi bats its tail back and forth, sending out four scales that fall around the Hunter. After a second, they will activate and produce a grid of potent static that will paralyze any who get ensnared in it. Only three of these grids can be on the area at any given time. * Blood Storm: The Scissor Tobi-Kadachi spins around, flinging scales in various locations. It will raise its forelegs and slam them into the ground, sending a stream of electricity that connects all the scales to form a ring. This will overcharge the scales and cause them to blow up, inflicting bleed on anything caught in its radius. Exhausted State * The Scissor Tobi-Kadachi will not be able to use lightning when tired, so it can only inflict Bleed on the hunter. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Rare Species Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster